A bus bar module 307 has been known which, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, includes a resin case 301 and a cover 303, and is installed and used in a battery assembly 305 (see PTL 1).
A door section (an opening and closing section) 311 is provided to the cover 303 of the bus bar module 307 by use of a hinge section 309. A latch hole 313 is provided to the door section 311. A latch claw 315 is provided to the resin case 301.
The door section 311 turns pivotally around the hinge section 309. When the door section 311 is closed (see FIG. 13), an electrode 317 is covered with the door section 311. When the door section 311 is opened (see FIG. 4), the electrode 317 is exposed to the outside.
Leaving the door section 311 opened makes it easy to connect a cable from an external apparatus to the electrode 317, and to maintain the battery assembly 305. Leaving the door section 311 closed, meanwhile, covers the electrode 317 and thereby prevents dust and the like from being attached to the electrode 317.
While the door section 311 is closed, the latch claw 315 is in engagement with the latch hole 313 of the door section 311. By the engagement, the door section 311 can be fixed and kept closed.
PTL2 can be also cited as a document related to the conventional technique.